


Flames of Passion

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: DON'T BE FOOLED, Edge is an Asshole, F/F, F/M, Gen, No beta reader, Poor Sans, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is a Demon, blue acts innocent but isn't, but is actually soft on the inside, creampuff is too innocent for this evil world, does anyone read tags?, he has to deal with Red everyday lol, i mean reader is a demon what did you expect, kind of neutral, not really evil though, reader gets along with Red and Edge because of their mutual love for dark colours, red cusses like a sailor, stretch is actually younger than blue, updates when i want to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You're a demon. Literally.And guess what? You've on the run from murderous angels who are determined to find you—dead or alive. It's not all bad though. You've met a couple of cute skeletons that offer to let you stay with them until you recover your strength.The problem? Well… there isn't any, unless you consider the fact that their brothers all seem to hate you. But that's okay, you're used to being unwanted anyway!
Relationships: Papyrus (Underswap)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (underfell)/reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Underswap)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 77





	1. How to scare humans

"There she is!"

"Quick, hurry up!"

"She's getting away!"

"Stop! You won't get away with this!" voices shout from behind. You grit your teeth and force your legs faster. The illusion you cast was slowly beginning to fade. It was obvious that you'd never outrun the angels. They had wings and you, chains on your neck. The only way you'd escape was by hiding.

"Wait, she's that way!"

Oh, goddammit. It was just a little further too. Your teeth were starting to hurt from the strain.

"Quick, quick! Lock the gates before she can get to th—ack!"

Your fingers glowed as another burst of magic escaped you. Without looking behind, you knew that it had worked. The frantic shouts of the angels wouldn't last long, however. Sooner or later, they would see that it was just an illusion.

The gates of Hell loomed before you, menacing as always. You were so close that you could see the gleam of your reflection now.

Come on now...

You slipped through just before the gates slammed shut. The path before you was rocky and uneven. Stopping for a moment, you hid behind a large boulder. The angry voices of the angels talking with the gatekeepers were starting to fade away. You peeked out from behind the rock. From your position, you could see the backs of the angels as they argued with the gatekeepers. They were heading toward the castle.

That gave you about six hours before search parties were sent out. Well, you'd better hurry, then. You hopped onto the path and began making your way across the bridge-like stone structure. The gravel scrapped your barely healed feet, but you barely felt the pain. The realisation set in.

You escaped Hell.

You escaped Hell!

A strangled cry of joy escaped from your closed mouth. Your trembling fingers fumbled with the clasp as you pulled the muzzle over your head. Opening your mouth for the first time in months—years, you greedily sucked in mouthfuls of the hot air.

It still tasted delicious.

You tossed the muzzle over the edge and strode on. Behind you, the muzzle fell into the lava and sank down into its depths, leaving no traces of its existence behind.

* * *

You walked for what felt like an eternity before you finally came to the end of the tunnel. Carefully pushing the stone door open, you stepped out into the night and back in almost immediately. You had spent so long in Hell that you've gotten used to the heat. The angels dipped you in lava as part of your 'punishment'. It was painful at first but now it's just boring.

You exhaled loudly. Instinctively, you stopped quickly. Doing it again, you closed your eyes and opened them as though to confirm it wasn't a hallucination. It wasn't.

Wow. You've been dead for so long that you've forgotten what it was like to live. To—to be _alive_.

Alive.

Hmm. Are you alive? You had died. Sort of. It was more of... getting a new body that was identical to your old one. And becoming immortal so you could suffer forever.

You took a deep breath and walked out again. Trying your best to stop your teeth from chattering, you pushed boulders in front of the barely noticeable stone door. Even if someone did see the door, they couldn't open it. Unless they were Aeromancers. Air mages.

The most powerful of all mages. You shivered a little, though it might just be because of the cold nipping at your exposed skin.

You were an illusiomancer. Illusion mage. It's pretty useless. All you could do was distract or scare off others with big scary monsters that didn't exist. Entirely useless against those who knew what you were. You stumble a little in your haste. Going down was always the hardest part of climbing a mountain. Huffing, you leaned back to steady yourself.

You stop for a moment to rest your feet. Looking at the beautiful night, you forget all your pain and trouble for a minute, smiling softly at the stars. It's... beautiful. One might liken it to... oh, maybe when the angels were 'kind' enough to give you a piece of bread?

Probably not. But that doesn't matter anymore. You were out, and that's what matters. You look down at the villages. Except, now they aren't villages. A huge chunk of the forest had disappeared, along with the bamboo houses of your childhood home. It had been replaced with... rectangular boxes with glowing lights?

You stare the the boxes in bewilderment. What... what did they do to the forest? Biting your cracked lip nervously, you glanced up at the sky, brows furrowed in worry. Did the Sky Gods allow this? It was only now that you noticed something. The fresh clean air that you remember was also gone. It was replaced by air that was similar to that of Hell's, but different. The smoky air had a weird smell that left a bitter taste in your mouth.

What happened to Mother Gaia? Why have the newer generation done this?

You hear raucous laughter. Turning to your right, you see a group of teens, except, sweet gods, what ARE they wearing? You've never seen anyone so shameless. The girls are wearing tiny shirts that ended just below their breasts and a tiny dress that could easily expose their privates. So—so indecent! It was as though someone had taken a baby's dress and cut it in half horizontally.

You eye the rowdy teens and edged away a little. However, it was too late, they had spotted you. As they approached, you tensed up. They smelled like wine, except... stronger and more bitter.

"Hey, what are ya doin'?" one hiccups. He waves a hand at you. Hesitantly, you wave back. They even _speak_ weird! What's with the newer generation?

"J-just admiring the v-view." you call back. Your throat hurts from speaking.

They staggered a little closer. The clouds part and moonlight shines onto your face. The teenagers freeze. Then, suddenly, they run back the way they came, screaming.

"Holy FUCK! Demon! Demon!"

Your hand goes to your head. Something sharp meets it.

Oh.

 _That's_ why.

That made sense. Summoning your magic, the horns, tail and fangs disappear from view. It should last as long as you ate something. Your magic could be used for long periods without any breaks as long as the illusion was... small enough?

Language wasn't your strongest suit. Sitting on a flat rock, you sighed and dropped your head into your arms. Immediately, you regretted it. Your horns scratched your arms, leaving a thin line down your arms.

At least your horns weren't that big. They barely peeked out of your messy [H/C] hair. Moodily glaring at the sky, you tug on the horns. A sharp pain ran deep into your skull. You tug on it again. And again. And again. Soon, you got used to the pain. A small ray of light broke through the clouds.

The sun was rising.

You watch the sunset quietly, still motionless long after it ended.

The sound of someone cursing reaches your ears. Slowly, you turn in the direction. The door was shaking vigorously. Immediately, you jump up and ran to the new village.

You did NOT want to be here when the angels finally broke through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are going to be reallllllllly slow cause I'm focusing more on my main book.  
> So yeah, this idea just popped into my head and I couldn't get rid of it.  
> Massive plot hole: language. Obviously, reader is from the olden days and they don't speak english. but eh, im the author.  
> GUESS WHAT? ancient (chinese/japanese/other cultures) ppl speak english now ;) [choose between one, frankly, I don't care which it is since it's not part of the story]  
> Yeeaaah, that's all i have to say. Maybe I'll update faster if you leave a comment wink wink
> 
> *furious winking continues*


	2. How to annoy humans

"HERE YOU GO, CREAMPUFF!" Blue put a plate in front of Creampuff. The latter thanked him and tucked into the breakfast taco. Blue smiled happily. Looks like his cooking was improving! He didn't even stop to drink his milk!

"THAT WAS DELICIOUS, BLUE. THOUGH NOT AS GREAT AS THE GREAT PA—CREAMPUFF'S SPAGHETTI, IT IS STILL GREAT NONETHELESS." he beamed. Blue felt his own smile widen.

"REALLY? AM I IMPROVING?" he asked, pulling out a notebook and pen and eagerly waiting for Creampuff's reply. Creampuff turned his sockets to the ceiling, thinking.

"YES, DEFINITELY! THOUGH YOU SHOULDN'T PUT SO MUCH CHEESE." Creampuff said solemnly. "IT IS STILL VERY DELICIOUS, THOUGH." he added, almost as an afterthought. Blue nodded, jotting down what Creampuff said, word for word. Squinting at it in concentration, he nodded to himself.

"NOW WE CAN GO FOR OUR MORNING JOG!" he yelled. Somewhere above them, Red tumbled off his bed in shock. A loud thud sounded. Seems like he had pulled his drawer down with him again. Both skeletons ignored the angry cursing from above them.

"LET'S GO!" Creampuff ~~screamed~~ shouted with just as much enthusiasm. He pulled open the front door and marched out into the storm. Blue hurried after him, hastily tying his sports bandanna around his neck. Within seconds, both skeletons were drenched to the bone.

Blue took a deep breath and ended up inhaling water. "WHAT A LOVELY MORNING FOR A JOG." he coughed. The wind roared in response, nearly blowing them away. Creampuff didn't reply. Perhaps it was because he didn't hear him, or maybe it was because a piece of wet paper slapped onto his skull, effectively muting the loud skeleton. Whatever it was, Blue would never know.

The skeletons marched down the street, singing off-key loudly. People from various houses flicked on their lights and glowered at them from the safety of their bedrooms, but the skeletons took no notice.

"What the fuck are you doing at 4 am in the middle of a storm?" one man threw open his window and yelled. A second later, he retracted back in and bolted the windows shut, thoroughly soaked.

Creampuff waved to the man cheerfully, as if he had just complimented him. "WE'RE JOGGING! IT'S A WONDERFUL MORNING FOR A JOG!" he replied. What seemed like a flash flood rushed towards the duo, as though to emphasise his point. The man scowled and drew the curtains shut.

The skeletons drifted in the water, pointing out interesting stuff they saw.

"LOOK AT THAT HOUSE! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED ONE LIKE THAT."

"OH! TWO CATS ARE CANOODLING ON THE PORCH!" the cats puffed up and hissed as the skeletons passed. Then they went back to having—

"THERE'S A HUMAN LADY SLEEPING ON A BED OF CARDBOARD! IT MUST BE VERY COMFORTABLE! MAYBE I SHOULD GET PAPY TO GET ME SOME CARDBOARD!"

"OOH GOOD IDEA! MAYBE I CAN CONVINCE SANS TO GET ME SOME TOO!"

Is this a dream? Why are there living, breathing skeletons... swimming? In a flood?

Yeah... this is just a dream, right? Because nobody wakes up to almost drowning in their sleep.

And skeletons. Don't forget the skeletons.

Or maybe there were skeletons in your time too. You can't quite recall, but these skeletons seem familiar. Eh, maybe they're the kids of some poor tortured soul.

Hang on, that doesn't seem right.

But you don't have time to ponder over skeleton reproduction. The skeletons are floating closer and closer to your house. They're so close that you can see the blue light in the shorter skeleton's sockets.

Like the light at the end of a tunnel...

The release from life...

...only to drop right into a pit of lava.

Or in this case, water.

"HELLO, HUMAN!" the short one yells. Waving energetically to you, he turned to his friend to 'whisper' something to him. "THE HUMAN LOOKS DIFFERENT FROM OTHER HUMANS!" You touch your head nervously, flattening the hair. You could feel your horns, but the skeletons don't seem to see them.

"WELL, I'VE NEVER SEEN TWO HUMANS THAT LOOK COMPLETELY SIMILAR." answered his friend.

"AH, YOU ARE RIGHT! THAT MUST BE WHY!" he nodded. Somehow, the light in his sockets gave off a... determined aura? You pinch yourself again.

"WHY DO YOU LOOK SO WET?" he continued when you looked up. You look at him in disbelief. Did he not notice the rain or something?

You croaked out a barely intelligible answer. Both skeletons frown. (What???) Giving up, you simply point at the sky.

They looked up. And then back at you in visible confusion.

"WHAT ARE YOU SHOWING US?"

"I DON'T SEE ANYTHING?"

"WHY DOES MY PERFECT VISION LOOK BLURRY?" short asks, panicking. Tall shook his head too.

"WHY IS THERE WATER IN MY SKULL?" he too panics and shakes his head so hard it nearly flew off.

You gape at them. Are they mocking you or are they just plain stupid?

"OH! IT'S RAINING!" Tall suddenly exclaims. They wade into your alley. The water was still steadily rising. It's almost up to your waist now. You tilt your head up nervously.

You're not used to this much water.

"HUMAN, ARE YOU OKAY?" Short asks you. Tall leans over him to peer at you. Somehow, even without the light in his sockets, he looked concerned. 

You nod. The water had reached up to your chest now. Geez, is this really a flood? The weather seems too wacky to be real. But you're wide awake, so it must be real.

Or, y'know, this is a fanfic written by a cringey 16 year old kid with no life.

This kid must really enjoy seeing people suffering.

"ARE YOU OKAY, HUMAN?" Short questions, the blue stars in his eyelights flicking in concern.

You nod.

"OH OKAY! DO YOU WANT TO COME TO MY HOUSE TO DRY OFF?" he continued hopefully. Your previous answer died in your throat.

You nod again.

"MWEHEHEH! I HAVE MADE A NEW FRIEND!" Short cheered. Tall gasped. Somehow.

"WOWIE! I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO BE YOUR FRIEND, HUMAN!"

Nonplussed, you blink up at the skeleton towering over you.

"O-Okay?"

"NYEHEHEHEH! NOW LET US DEPART!"

Tall picked you up like a sack of potatoes, zooming off to where you presumed was Short's house.

Oh god what have you gotten yourself into? Your ancestors would be shaking their heads in disgust right now.

You just agreed to go to a man's house.

Oh sweet mother of gods.

Well, at least they were innocent.

If only you knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey hi again.  
> Blue is Underswap Sans  
> Creampuff is Undertale Papyrus
> 
> they're taking this surprisingly well
> 
> also, [y/n]'s magic can create illusions, but the objects themselves are still there.  
> For example, she can make something invisible, but you can still feel it there.
> 
> Short is not innocent. I repeat, Short is not innocent.


End file.
